


Love Finds a Way

by TheLovelyPatronus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyPatronus/pseuds/TheLovelyPatronus





	

Remus Lupin had never dreamed that he would have friends, let alone a woman who loved him the way Nymphadora Tonks did. He had been lucky that she had fallen for him as hard as she had, for who would even consider loving someone such as he. Scarred all over his body, including his otherwise handsome face. A monster, come every full moon. Yet, she loved him still.

He was reluctant at first to allow the relationship. He did not want to drag her down to the dregs of wizarding society along with himself. She had adamantly refused to see reason. 

“I will go with what my heart tells me, wizarding society be damned.” she had said, halting any argument he might have had. 

She had broken down every barrier, done away with every concern, kissed away any trepidation he might have let linger.

How could he say no to this beautiful witch, with her pink hair and constantly changing blue grey eyes. She was beautiful, smart, brave, and a goddamn bleeding heart if Remus was being perfectly honest with himself. Yet here he was, completely enamored by her. 

So wrapped up in her was he, that he had gone to his parents vault to withdraw one of the few things still left there; his mother’s wedding ring. So he sat in the sitting room of number twelve Grimmauld place, holding a little black box, waiting for his love to come back from the order mission Dumbledore had sent her to.

When she had walked through the door he had barely contained himself in asking her right that second. Instead he had taken her hand and led her to their room on the third floor. He sat her on the bed and crouched down to one knee, letting the words flow before the nervousness could take hold.

“My beautiful Nymphadora, how can I put into words what I feel for you? You have chosen to love me regardless of the curse forced upon me. You have breathed new life into me, given me hope that I may one day be as happy as I once dreamed. Your smile lights up the darkness that was once my life. Your eyes show me a version of myself I could never see before you came into my life. Your arms have embraced me through everything that has happened in my life. I fear I am too selfish a man to allow you to get away from me.” He pulled the velvet black box from his pocket and presented her with the ring. It was simple, a silver band with a small canary yellow diamond. Nothing flashy, but perfect for her. 

“Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He asked so quietly, she was unsure that she heard correctly.

With tears in her eyes, Nymphadora Tonks slid down to the floor, facing the only man she’d ever loved. Tears shone brightly in her eyes and her hair had turned the brightest pink he’d ever seen. A testament to her overwhelming happiness. 

“I would love nothing more, my handsome wolf, then to become Mrs. Remus Lupin.” They had embraced as only two people most joyously in love could. They had spent the night with little sleep and lots of caresses, kisses, and love making.

A little over a month later they had held a small wedding. The Weasleys, the remaining order members,Harry and Hermione, and Dumbledore had been there to welcome the newly married couple. It was a welcome reprieve from the ongoing war efforts. The little gathering had ate and drank, toasted and danced that night. For nothing was more welcome than the joining of two souls perfectly matched to one another.


End file.
